Moments Between
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [ShikaSaku][Done for the 50 sentences community in LJ] They were in a state between moving on, and wallowing over the past.


Say Yes to ShikaSaku!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be called Sakura instead.

Done for the 50 sentences community over at LJ.

---------------------------

**#01 - Motion**

While it gets a bit tiring to see Shikamaru unwillingly do chores in seemingly slow motion, she didn't mind because she would be able to look at him more closely.

**#02 - Cool**

Shikamaru can be so infuriating that she loses her cool at the sight of him scratching the back of his ear, but he can also be the one who cools her down the quickest with his relaxed drawl.

**#03 - Young**

Some days, they would look at photos of them when they were young; reminiscent the memories, long for old friends, and relive the happiness, before putting them all into cardboard boxes again to move on until next week.

**#04 - Last**

He was always the last one to catch up in missions if he could help it, but she knew it was because he would never leave his team mates behind.

**#05 - Wrong **

Sakura always thought he was just a lazy coward- she was wrong. He was much more- but he's still a lazy coward

**#06 - Gentle**

Even though his fingers were coarse, his movements were so gentle that she didn't mind it at all.

**#07 - One**

Sakura was a medical ninja, but she was the one who put Shikamaru in the hospital on a daily basis.

Most times, she would be the one to heal him, too.

**#08 - Thousand**

Among the hundreds, maybe even thousands of anonymous, heroic names on the memorials (the amount was growing), it saddens them -_but they never, ever show it_- just to see one that they recognise.

**#09 - King**

Shikamaru was a Knight without a King to serve- but he had a Queen he swore to protect.

**#10 - Learn**

She learned a long time ago that he actually remembers her birthday (even though he said he didn't), and forgetfulness was just his excuse for being lazy. She wasn't going to complain, though, if she kept receiving fresh bouquets of daffodils the next morning.

**#11 - Blur**

When he woke up at the hospital, his eyesight extremely blurry, he slightly worried about it, until he found out inputting chakra into his eyes while he was unconscious was Sakura's sick kind of joke.

**#12 - Wait**

Sakura was patient, he knew, so he didn't worry about her, but as he continued his mission, he couldn't help but want to finish the mission as quick as possible to get back to the village and see her again.

**#13 - Change**

It was funny how she could be the sweetest and kindest medic-nin you'd ever meet, before changing into a pink-haired object of fear the moment after.

**#14 - Command**

Even though he was a commanding team leader who takes his responsibility seriously, he would cower at his mother's slightest whim, which irked her because he never listened to _her_ commands.

**#15 - Hold **

When she clung onto him, as if not wanting to lose another comrade again, he held her back, patting her back slightly to comfort her.

**#16 - Need**

He would tell himself he complied because she needed it, but he knew that he needed it, too.

**#17 - Vision**

Shikamaru's vision of the future, having an average life, with average kids, and dying at an average age simply crumbled into pieces when he started liking someone who's not-so-average- her hair was _pink_, to list one of the oddities.

**#18 - Attention**

Sakura once thought Shikamaru had some sort of disorder that prevents him from paying attention correctly, before discovering that he was just too lazy to make his face look like he was listening intently.

**#19 - Soul**

The man's pulse disappeared after she inputted chakra into his blood system- another soul was taken away- by them.

She felt _awful_.

Imagine how Shikamaru felt when he had to capture the sleeping man's shadow.

**#20 - Picture**

Whenever she looked at a fragment of the past- the picture of the now-broken Team 7, he would put his hand on her shoulder and tell her to look ahead instead, because now the future is all they have.

**#21 - Fool**

He was a fool for loving someone as troublesome as her, but he was still a very, _very_ lucky fool.

**#22 - Mad**

She was terrifying when she was mad, and Shikamaru knew there was no use in denying that her chakra-packed punch had _everything_ to do with it.

**#23 - Child**

They were both capable jounins, but there were just times when Shikamaru wanted to act like the whiny child he was, and Sakura to be that dependent girl again.

**#24 - Now**

Before they were lonely- _now_ they're lonely together, however that's meant to be possible.

**#25 - Shadow **

It annoyed her greatly when he used his _kagemane no jutsu_ on her shadow when he could've just asked if he wanted her to stay longer.

**#26 - Goodbye**

Sakura got so attached to him that she cried for the first time in years when he left on a long-term mission, but she smiled when he assured her lazily that he'd be back in one piece.

**#27 - Hide**

They had a hideaway when they just want to escape the shinobi world for a moment, but it wouldn't been more convenient if Shikamaru told her that Chouji knew the place, too, before the Akimichi walked in on something he didn't really want to see.

**#28 - Fortune**

Shikamaru doesn't believe in Fate, Fortune and things like that, but when Sakura said it was Destiny that brought them together, he couldn't bring himself to disagree.

**#29 - Safe**

She felt safe when they had missions together, because she knew he'd take care of her- of all of them involved, and he never proved her wrong on that.

**#30 - Ghost**

At night, their thoughts lead to the innocent lives they sometimes took as shinobis, and she would huddle up closer to him because he was too chauvinistic to do so.

**#31 - Book**

Shikamaru thought that Sakura knew so much about replacing cell tissues, relieving muscles, and prochlorperazine she should write series of books about them- but he was doubtful that they'd be best-sellers.

**#32 - Eye**

He always listened to her little speeches about medical tad bits, even though his eyes showed no interest and he always deemed them boring.

**#33 - Never**

He always gave her a range of insults regarding how annoying she was, but he never meant a single one of them, and they both knew.

**#34 - Sing**

He would always tell her that her singing was troublesomely annoying, but he never told her to stop.

**#35 - Sudden**

Their relationship was sudden, troublesomely out-of-the-blue, & full of bumps on the road, but there wasn't any other alternative, and if there was, they wouldn't have it any different than how it was now.

**#36 - Stop**

He was closely heading towards victory in today's game (as usual), and they both knew it.

'Gonna stop?'

'Never,' she replied.

**#37 - Time**

Even though he was busy with his missions, and she with hers, they always managed to spare some time to play a relaxing game of shogi.

**#38 - Wash**

Having him next to her washed away all her worries, however many times he whined he didn't want to be there- they both knew he was just keeping his image.

**#39 - Torn**

Shikamaru might not possess the actual skill literally, but Sakura was sure he was sewing back her torn heart as the days go by without going through the troubles of using needles.

**#40 - History**

His clan's men had a history of marrying troublesome women- he used to scoff at them as some sort of twisted hobby, but now that he was just another one of them, he had no rights to scoff now.

**#41 - Power**

He didn't have the power to interrogate anyone properly because it was too troublesome, but he was talented at cornering you to defeat in a "friendly" game of shogi- Sakura found out a little bit too late.

**#42 - Bother**

He never bothered to seek for more power, but it was fine for her, because he was strong enough already.

**#43 - God**

Shikamaru was far from religious, but sometimes he couldn't help but pray for everything to stay the way it was with him and Sakura.

**#44 - Wall**

Shikamaru always found a way to make her push her limits- once he got her so mad, she managed to defeat her record of punching through four walls. She wasn't sure whether it was such a good thing, though.

**#45 - Naked **

She felt naked under his gaze, because it felt like he could see through her with those lazy eyes, but she knew he wouldn't force her to reveal anything she didn't want to.

**#46 - Drive**

Shikamaru wanted to drive Sakura away at the start- unfortunately, they were both too lonely back then, and too attached now.

**#47 - Harm**

Shikamaru seemed to only get his injuries checked at one-o'-clock, Tuesday, and _coincidentally_, that was the time Sakura's shift starts.

**#48 - Precious**

At first he took care of Sakura because he promised Naruto to (being one of the last to be trusted by him), but now she was his precious person, as well, because he finally realised why she was one of Naruto's.

**#49 - Hunger**

Whenever her stomach rumbled, she and Shikamaru would head to the nearest food stand- Shikamaru never ate when they did, but he always paid because he said women aren't supposed to.

_That chauvinistic jerk._

**#50 - Believe **

Shikamaru used to not believe in many things, because live as a shinobi was unexpected, but Sakura made him do so too often.

The woman can be a bad influence sometimes.


End file.
